Kuroi houseki
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Sinbad mendengar jika ada putri yang disegel di menara tinggi. Sinbad pergi untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi yang dia temui adalah magi gelap. Tanpa disadari perasaan baru datang di hati mereka. SinJu RnR, ya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Magi milik sensei.**

**Pair : Sinju**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Judal mengayunkan-ngayunkan kakinya. Ia duduk di pagar balkon lantai 4. Surai hitam yang tidak terkuncir, sekarang tergerai bebas diterpa angin. Bahkan ujung surai panjangnya telah tersebar di lantai keramik yang dingin.

Pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan ruangan gelap dan hanya menampikan gerakan tirai putih yang bergoyang ditiup angin.

Dari ketinggian ini. Judal menatap ke luar pemandangan yang begitu luas. Langit malam dihiasi bulan dengan beberapa bintang. Pemandangan seluruh kota gelap yang terlelap hanya ditemani cahaya lilin redup.

Kegelapan membosankan.

Keheningan menguasai ruang.

Tampaknya Judal yang dikelilingi keheningan. Mulai berpikir dengan peristiwa akhir-akhir ini yang terjadi, seperti kehadiran beberapa orang yang mengusiknya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja pikirannya terlintas kepada raja penguasa tujuh lautan.

Awalnya ia enggan membentuk kosakata dan membiarkan suaranya terdengar di tengah malam yang gelap.

Tapi pita suara yang jarang digunakan sekarang hampir bergetar dengan napas yang melewati kerongkongannya.

Sepertinya aman mengutarakan kata di dalam keheningan. Setelah semua tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Judal hanya berkata. Mengutarakan pikiran yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kepalanya. "Aku tidak terbiasa melihat cahaya. Tapi, aku selalu dapat melihat cahaya setiap orang. Kemudian kita bertemu disatu tempat yang sama. Melihatmu dengan semangat itu, dan tersenyum. Seperti memperlihatkan padaku keteguhan cahaya yang selalu dapat bersinar terang di dalam diri manusia. Padahal cahaya itu selalu dibayangi kegelapan yang pekat." Iris rubby memandang intens lagit gelap. "Tapi dari sekian banyak cahaya. Hanya kamu yang spesial..." Judal memejamkan matanya. "Mengapa kamu selalu bertahan? Mengapa kamu bisa tersenyum?" tanya yang tak mengharapkan jawab. "Padahal kau telah jatuh dan terluka berulang-ulang."

**BUGK**

Judal tersentak ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh mengahantam. Ia melirik penasaran ke dalam ruangan gelap miliknya.

Judal samar-samar di dalam kegelapan, ia melihat siulet tinggi berotot mendekati arah luar.

Akhirnya siulet itu terlihat dan terkena cahaya bulan.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata kau bisa, mengatakan sesuatu hal tanpa mengejek dan kasar... Judal?"

"Baka-dono." Tuding Judal ke arahnya. "Kenapa, kau bisa disini?! Apa kau menguntit, ya!"

"Yah, aku hanya iseng. Kau tahu, melihatmu di kota ini membuatku penasaran." Tukas Sinbad.

Judal memicingkan matanya. Ia turun dari pagar balkon yang didudukinya. "Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihat apa lagi bertarung denganmu, dasar baka-dono!"

"Tidak mood, eh." Sinbad menyilangkan tangannya. "Yah, jika kau tidak ingin bertarung maka mari kita berbicara." Senyumnya ramah dan merentangkan tangannya terbuka. "Ayo judal. Katakan, seperti apa orang yang bersemangat dan gigih sehingga kau dapat memikirkannya seperti itu." bujuk Sinbad ingin tahu dan penasaran dengan orang yang dikatakan.

Judal terdiam dan wajahnya berubah tanpa emosi. Sulit terbaca.

Diam yang cukup lama membuat Sinbad bosan. Kemudian lagi ia dengan iseng menatap seluruh tubuh ramping dan kulit porseline judal yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Surai panjang hitam raven tergerai indah. Wajah Judal menjadi tampak lebih lembut karena cahaya bulan, bibir warna cerry-nya terlihat mengkilap. Iris merah matanya bersinar.

Tanpa sadar Sinbad mengakui Judal. _'Cantik...' _

Tapi Sinbad cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya_. 'Tidak mungkin, anak nakal ini cantik, selain itu dia adalah laki-laki!' _Tapi lirikan singkat sekali. Membuat Sinbad sedikit meralat pikirannya. _'Yah baiklah, dia memang indah meskipun laki-laki... dan seorang magi gelap...'_

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu..." tanya Judal dengan nada datar.

"Eh-haha, tidak hanya memikirkan rambutmu." Jawab Sinbad asal.

"Rambutku.." Judal mengangkat alisnya. Ia menyentuh untaian surai panjang yang jatuh di pundaknya.

"Rambutmu sangat panjang... seperti perempuan." Sinbad kata tanpa berpikir.

Mendengarnya Judal kesal. "Raja sialan! Apa yang kau bilang tadi!" bentaknya.

Raut wajah judal yang berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dari kakinya berdiri mulai mengeluarkan hawa dingin sehingga menjalar dan membekukan seluruh permukaan lantai.

Sinbad bergeming. Mengangkat kedua tangan dan meletakkanya di depan, tanda menyerah. "Eh-he bukan itu maksudku... err kau tahu maksudku, itu rambut panjangmu indah, seperti milik putri-putri negri lain..."

Judal berlari ingin menerkam Sinbad dan mencekiknya.

Sinbad yang ingin lari malah terpeleset ke belakang. Sehingga punggungnya membentur keras lantai membeku.

Judal sudah berlari lebih dekat. Tapi kain panjang yang melingkari pundaknya lepas. Kain itu jatuh sehingga menjerat kakinya sehingga Judal tanpa dapat mengendalikan dirinya, jatuh ke depan.

Tubuh Judal terhempas ke dalam tubuh Sinbad yang tengah terbaring kesakitan.

Dahi Judal membentur dengan dari Sinbad.

Tanpa dapat dicegah bibir mereka bertabrakan.

Sinbad dan Judal berciuman tanpa sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Magi,**** Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning ; AU, YAOI, OOC, TYPO DLL**

**PAIR : SinJu**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Hallo senpai dan author di fandom ini. Salam kenal, ya

Hmm... saya akan menjelaskan sedikit. Dari bab ini akan diputar kembali, kilas balik awal pertemuan Sinbad dan Judal XD

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah kota.

Sinbad mendengar percakapan menarik.

Sebuah menara tinggi yang mencapai langit. Dinding putih murni yang selalu bersih, bahkan berpendar putih seperti cahaya peri redup di malam hari. Diameter bangunan berbentuk tabung begitu besar. Menara dengan puncak tinggi yang tak terlihat, menembus putihnya awan.

Katanya di menara ini terdapat emas, berlian, berbagai perhiasan dan batu berharga yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Bahkan dikisahkan jika menara itu memiliki sihir yang dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan. Tempat yang bagaikan surga.

Tapi dengan seekor naga dengan ksatria hitam yang menghuni di dalamnya.

Yang paling penting lagi adalah kisah seorang putri yang disegel di dalam menara ini.

Putri yang ditakdirkan untukk hidup dan terperangkap di dalam sana. Terus terbelenggu dengan rantai, terikat dengan sulur mawar berduri hingga ajal menjamput nanti.

Itu adalah kisah, sebuah pulau terkutuk yang terletak jauh di samudra utara. Tempat yang tak bertuan. Benua yang selalu ditutupi salju dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinbad menatap kapal besar.

Ia berencana pergi ke samudra utara.

Namun berulang kali ia bertanya dengan pemilik kapal. Berulang kali pula ia ditolak. Kapten kapal tersebut tidak berani mengarungi samudra utara. Kengerian badai, hujan es, ombak tinggi dan moster besar yang menghuni wilayah tersebut sudah tersebar luas dikalangan para pelayar.

Ketakutan mereka begitu besar.

Mengalahkan hadiah bahkan emas yang telah ditawarkan Sinbad.

Sinbad putus asa. Ia berpikir kembali bagaimana untuk sampai ke pulau tersebut. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membuat kapal atau membeli kapal dan kemudian mencari awak kapal yang berani berlayar bersamanya.

Tapi mustahil tampaknya.

Alasannya bukan karena dia adalah seoarang raja.

Mengeluarkan sejumlah emas untuk membeli sebuah kapal besar bukanlah harga yang ringan. Namu baginnya bukan masalah. Ia bisa mendapatkannya mudah. ia membutuhkan dana anggaran kerajaan, harta miliknya yang berlimpah. Namun itu bisa diakses setelah ia kembali ke negaranya lagi. Kemudian lagi pastinya ia akan ditangkap lagi, setelah semua Sinbad menyelinap keluar dari kerajaan, diam-diam ia meninggalkan. Ia tentunya sudah mebuat repot semuanya, menggemparkan seluruh negerinya.

Jadi disana masalahnya. Sinbad saat ini tidak ingin ditemukan dulu. Ia masih bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang mencari dirinya.

Sinbad, hanya untuk sekali ini ia tidak ingin peduli. Ia ingin merasakan lagi petualangan dan kebebasan terakhir sebagai petualang seperti saat dia remaja dulu.

Menjadi raja sudah menyita sebagian kebebasannya. Kemudian lagi sekarang ia telah dipaksa untuk menikah, demi mendapatkan alih waris negeri itu. Dengan begitu kesempatan untuk menjelajah dan mengalami pertempuran mematikan tidak ada lagi.

Jadi disinilah Sinbad berada.

Pelabuhan ramai, di bawah pohon besar. Memandang laut dan kapal.

Sinbad menyilangkan tangannya, alisnya tertekuk dengan dahi berkerut. Menunduk sambil berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk mencapai menara putih.

Tanpa disadarinya.

Seorang anak dengan surai biru langit panjang terkepang, duduk di atas pohon. Senyum lebar dan terus memperhatikan raut wajah sang raja muda.

Anak laki-laki ini memutuskan berbicara dengan Sinbad.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu dalam, tuan?" Kata Aladdin dan melompat ke bawah dari cabang pohon tinggi yang diduduki.

Sinbad terkejut dari pikirannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil tiba-tiba mendarat aman dikedua kakinya.

Sejenak Sinbad menatap. Menilai penampilan anak bersurai biru. "Anak-"

Tiba-tiba Aladdin memotongya. "Panggil aku Aladdin." Katanya cepat. Senyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sebenarnya ini dilakukan karena Aladdin tidak ingin mendengar panggilan 'anak' dan sebagainya. Setelah semua pengalaman dan umurnya melebihi seorang anak.

Sinbad menerima uluran tangan. Mereka berjabat tangan. "Namaku Sinbad." Kata Sinbad memperkenal diri. Sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Aladdin bertanya lagi. "Jadi, sinbad. apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu dalam? Apakah kau dalam masalah."

Tersenyum dan menggosok belakang lehernya, cangung. Sinbad tidak yakin untuk mengatakan masalahnya pada seoarang anak kecil. "Ya... semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu katakan." Kata Aladin sederhana. "Aku mungkin bisa membantumu."

Sinbad agak berharap. Jika Aladdin merupakan salah satu dari awak kapal dan mungkin dapat membantunya. Sinbad terus terang mengatakan. "Aku ingin pergi ke samudra utara..." katanya. "Tapi tidak ada kapal yang berani pergi ke sana. Aku sungguh membutuhkan transportasi untuk melewati samudra utara."

"Samudra utara," ucap perlahan. "Menara putih adalah tujuanmu, benar." Aladdin menyatakan.

"Ah, ya." Mengangguk Sinbad. "Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkan kapal, Aladdin?"

"Tidak."

Sinbad kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana." Senyum Aladdin percaya diri. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Mengedipkan mata sekali. "Tapi temanku bisa"

Mata berkedip sekali. "Hah?" heran Sinbad. "Bagaimana..."

"Dengan bantuan Ugo-kun, tentu saja." Kata Aladdin. "Ugo-kun adalah temanku yang sangat baik. Dia akan membantumu."

Senyum Sinbad semakin meningkat. Ia senang dan bahagia. "Terima kasih, Aladdin. Aku sangan senang akhirnya mendapatkan cara untuk mencapai tempat itu. Jadi, dimana, Ugo-kun temanmu itu?" ia berpaling ke samping melihat dermaga lagi. Menatap semua kapal besar yang berbaris. "Apakah dia seorang kapten kapal? Maukah dia benar-benar membantuku, Aladdin..."

Aladdin tertawa.

Sinbad menatap wajah Aladdin yang masih tertawa. Mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. _'Apa yang lucu?'_

Aladdin mengentikan tawanya. "..haha.. maaf, Sinbad. Ugo-kun bukanlah kapten kapal atau manusia." Katanya penuh misteri. "Tapi dia adalah salah satu temanku yang berharga." Katanya. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus seruling emas dengan ukiran bintang yang bersinar.

Mata Sinbad melebar kaget ketika melihat wujud tubuh biru besar keluar dari seruling yang ditiup Aladdin.

"Jin..." Kata Sinbad kagum campur terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Duduk di atas ranjang besar.

Tubuh telanjang yang hanya terbalut sutra putih yang tersampir di bahunya.

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan surai hitam panjang yang terurai bebas menutupi bagian depan, area pribadinya.

Matahari yang terbit menampakan cahaya memasuki pintu kaca balkon yang terbuka lebar, yang mengusir kegelapan di dalam ruangan.

Cahaya itu perlahan merayap dan mencapai kulit porselen Judal.

Judal mengangkat kepalanya. Iris merah ruby berkilau diterpa cahaya.

"Cahaya... akhirnya kau kembali..." kata Judal tanpa emosi. Sebuah pernyataan kosong yang bergema diruang sepi.

Judal turun dari ranjangnya, kain sutra jatuh di kakinya. Udara dingin yang menyentuh seluruh tubuh telanjangnya ia biarkan.

Ia menikmati cahaya matahari yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia merasakan suatu kekuatan memasuki wilayahnya.

Satu kekuatan yang ia kenali adalah milik saingannya dulu. Seorang magi muda yang sangat kuat. Alddin.

Tapi sesuatu yang lain Judal juga merasakannya. Namun Judal sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dari jari telunjuknya mulai tercipta bayangan kupu-kupu gelap yang berkumpul di depannya.

Kemudian kekuatan gelap itu melompat keluar dan melesat di langit yang luas.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
